Meeting
by I am Lu
Summary: Pre-series fic. Jack and Mikage meet for the first time on a late evening. Careshipping - Jack x Mikage/Mina one-shot.


Lucarly: I am on a total MiJack high. I'm living and breathing it.

Aki: Can you say obsessed?

Lucarly: ...Obsessed?

Aki: ...You are a complete retard. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Meeting**

**_Jack's POV_**

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

_"Who there!?" I shouted angrily, my voice echoing as I stood up from my throne. There was no response. My eyes scanned the moonlit room suspiciously, still hearing the footsteps._

_Click. Click. Click._

_"Pleased to meet you, Jack Atlas." said a high pitched voice from behind me. I widened my eyes in surprise and spun around to see a figure emerge the darkness. It was a small, effeminate man with lavender hair and piercing green eyes._

_"You may call me Jeager," he said simply ", I have come here on an errand of Public Security Maintenance Bureau Director, Rex Godwin."_

_"What does the Public Security Maintenance Bureau want with me?" I asked bluntly._

_"To invite you to the city, of course." replied Jeager. I blinked and narrowed my eyes._

_"The director has thought it imperative that there be a king to rule over the city. The presence of a king would not only instill dreams and hopes into the citizens, as a symbol of the city, but also lead to the city's expansion and public security," explained Jeager ", We would like to extend that role to you."_

_I only stared, remaining silent. Jeager eyed me for a moment before continuing._

_"Furthermore, that birthmark on your right arm is the mark of a king." said Jeager, pointing to me and laughing in an almost psychotic manner._

_I let out an audible gasp and glanced down at the area where my birthmark was located._

_"Tomorrow, at 5 PM, the pipeline will cease to discharge for one hour." said Jeager, sitting down in my throne ",We have preparations set to usher you in, but you will need two items as passports to the city. Those being Red Demon's and Stardust Dragon cards."_

_I turned to fully face Jeager, but before I could say anything, he continued speaking._

_"Of course, I realize you are not in possession of Stardust. Regardless, you need both. How you obtain the card is of no concern."_

_Again, I only stared, not saying anything. _

_"Jack, you are free to take my word or not, but please give it some careful consideration. These chances only come once. Whether you want end up king of the slums - or you want to reign over the city as a real king - The rest is all up to you." he said, laughing as a cockroach approached my feet._

_"Well then, we hope to see you in the city." finished Jeager. And without another word, he disappeared._

_I stared into the empty darkness for a moment, mulling his words over in my head. Then, without hesitation, I smashed the cockroach with my foot - having made my decision._

* * *

"We are so glad you decided to come here tonight, Jack Atlas. Now, do you have the cards requested?" asked Jeager with a sly smirk upon his face.

"I do." I said, pulling out Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust out of my card case, presenting them to him.

"Excellent. The director should like to meet you right away." said Jeager, turning away and gesturing for me to follow. I hesitated, glancing back at the white D-wheel which I had just dismounted.

"Do not concern yourself over your D-wheel. I will arrange for it to be taken care of." said Jeager, again gesturing for me to follow.

The word '_your' _seemed to inject a dose of poisonous guilt into my heart; The D-wheel was not mine. It was Yusei's. However, I quickly shook off the feeling, and followed Jeager into the tall building.

Jeager lead me into an elevator, and pressed the number "23" before stepping back. The doors closed and we began to rise up.

The sensation was new to me; I had never been in an elevator before. There were none in Satellite. I showed no indication of this though, simply standing rooted to the ground.

The doors reopened and Jeager took lead. He guided me down various hallways and through rooms - It was as if the place was giant maze. Finally, Jeager stopped in front of two large doors and turned to face me.

"This is the director's office. He is not aware of your arrival yet, but I'm sure he will be pleased-" began Jeager before he was cut off.

"-The director has requested that he not see anyone tonight." said a female voice from behind me. I glanced back and saw a very small, young woman, who blended perfectly into the darkness with the exception of her bright, golden eyes.

"What?" said Jeager, looking rather confused.

"Something important came up, so the director isn't able to meet with Atlas-sama at the moment." she explained indifferently. I cocked my eyebrow upon hearing her call me "Atlas-sama". No one had ever referred to me with such a high title before.

"For the time being, I am to take Atlas-sama into my care; To make sure he is in good health and to find him a place to sleep for the night." continued the woman, her voice still empty of emotion as she cast her gaze over to me. Jeager remained silent for a moment, but eventually nodded and bowed.

"Very well." said Jeager simply, before fading away in to the black corridors. I looked at the place where Jeager had disappeared, dumbfounded. However, I still felt the woman's eyes on me, and turned to face her figure again. She said nothing, and only began to walk, her heels clicking against the floor. I assumed I was to follow.

"My name is Mikage Sagiri." she said after a moment, breaking the silence. Her tone of voice had completely changed. Before, it was callous and cold - Now, it was rather pleasant and shy.

"I am an intern of the director; He has assigned me to be your handler until further notice." continued Mikage. I nodded but didn't say anything.

We entered into a windowed room where the moonlight poured in freely; And I was able to see Mikage more clearly. She had pale, milky skin that glowed in the lighting, and shoulder-length blue hair. She was also very young - She couldn't be any older that 21. But even 21 seemed like a stretch.

Mikage then stopped and turned to face me, her gold eyes examining me.

"Your forehead is bleeding." she commented quietly after a moment, her voice full of genuine concern. I widened my eyes in surprise, and lifted my hand up to my head. She was right; I could feel the red, hot liquid on my face. How had I not noticed?

"I suppose it is." I said, slightly bewildered.

"Then I will take you to the infirmary...Shoot. No. The nurse is not here at the moment." she mused to herself. I didn't respond, only watching her.

"Do you mind if I attend to you myself?" she suggested after a moment. I shook my head. She then gave a small, precious smile and nodded; tunring again to the lead the way. Within minutes, she had brought me to a large, dimly lit bedroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable," said Mikage, turning away ", I'll be right back."

After she left, I laid myself on the bed, closing my eyes. I wanted to drift away in to my dreams, however, I did not allow sleep consume me. Oddly, this was because I had the strange desire to see Mikage again before the night ended. Why? I wasn't sure.

As Mikage had said, she returned in a timely manner with a medical kit in hand. She came to my bedside, setting the kit down and rummaging through it. She first brought out a damp cloth, leaning over to me and quickly cleaning the blood off my forehead. Being in her presence like this made me feel slightly uncomfortable; her face, after all, was only inches away from mine. However, she remained completely oblivious to this.

"It's not a serious as I thought it was," mused Mikage after a moment ",It's just a simple, bloody cut."

She then disinfected the cut with some sort of ointment, and covered the area with a bandage.

"Done." she said, pulling away from me and smiling. As she did though, her hand accidentally pressed into an injured area on my chest; causing me to grunt. Her eyes widened with distress.

"Are your hurt on your chest too?" she asked quietly. I hesitated to answer, but nodded.

"Hm...Do you want me to take a look at it as well?" she asked. The thought of her examining me shirtless made me feel strangely nervous; yet, I found myself nodding, and removing my shirt.

I heard her let out an audible gasp at what she saw. My chest and back were covered with various sores and bruises; all obtained from the daily rigors of Satellite.

She paused for a moment, bringing herself back together and pulling out a different ointment from the medical kit.

"This may sting a little." she said as began the rub the ointment into one of my sores.

'A little' was an understatement. My sore began to burn like hell, even to the point where I gritted my teeth. Mikage noticed this, and touched my left shoulder comfortingly. And with her cool, soft touch on my bare skin, the pain seemed to cease almost immediately. However, it felt as though all the heat from the burning went straight to my face.

"It's okay. You're going to be just fine..." she said tenderly. I managed to nod, no longer knowing how to speak.

I wondered, for a moment, if this was what love felt like. To me, love always seemed like a fantasy, only real in fairy tales. Yet, here I was, nervous and without words around this young woman, whom I had only met earlier this night.

* * *

_Two years later..._

I stumbled into the entrance room of my flat and sat down on the sofa, feeling slightly dizzy.

I had idiotically hit my head against something - a wall, or a door perhaps. I wasn't sure what. I couldn't even think straight.

"Atlas-sama?" inquired the shy voice of Mikage behind me.

"What is it?" I asked gruffly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, ignoring my harsh tone.

"No." I said plainly. She could tell I was lying though, and came around the sofa looking at me from the front.

"Your forehead is bleeding." she commented quietly after a moment, her voice full of genuine concern. I widened my eyes in surprise, and lifted my hand up to my head. She was right; I could feel the red, hot liquid on my face. How had I not noticed?

"Yes, I suppose it is." I said, slightly bewildered.

I paused, mildly shocked by what just happened. Talk about déjà vu.

Except, it didn't feel quite the same. I raised my eyes to her, examining her.

Her milky skin still gave off its peculiar glow in the moonlight, her hair was still the same shade of blue. She still looked extraordinarily young, and her golden eyes still glimmered brightly in contrast to the rest of her body. She wore the same tender expression and was still softspoken. She hadn't changed at all. This was the same woman that I fancied myself in love with two years ago. What happened?

I had changed.

I had grown to be more harsh and arrogant. I had become more demanding. I had become more slef-coinceted. I had become a different person. And in that moment, I hated myself.

I came to know Mikage as caring, kind-hearted woman the on the night of our first meeting. And as the years passed by, I grew blind to this.

"Then I will take you to the infirmary..." said Mikage gently.

"No." I said.

"W-what?" stuttered Mikage, completely caught of guard.

"I'd rather you take care of me." I replied bluntly. Mikage looked at me incredulously for a moment.

But then she nodded, giving me a small, precious smile.

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: I very much enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Aki: ...Please review.


End file.
